Lily and James: The Early Years
by swimmergirl103
Summary: So what happened when Lily and Jamees were at Hogwarts? I know there's a lot of these, but I happened to love them and decided I was going to write one, so I hope it's good!


You Aren't Irresistible

"Hey Lily!" Lily looked up from her book just in time to see long raven hair flying at her. She was hugged with so much force, the air was knocked out of her.

"Can't-breathe-Roxy! Roxanne, known to everyone as Roxy, let go of Lily with a big grin on her face.

"I'm so glad to see you Lily! I haven't seen you in what, months?" Roxy exclaimed.

Lily laughed, making her emerald green eyes twinkle. "You mean weeks; we went to that festival together three weeks ago!"

"Oh yeah! That's where we saw Sirius." She got a glazed look in her eyes.

"You aren't still going on about him are you?"

"You should have heard her at home, non-stop talk about one person." The compartment door slid closed and Ryan sat himself down on the seat opposite of Lily. With his raven hair and matching eyes, you could think that he and Roxy were twins, even though he was two years older than them.

Beginning their fifth year at Hogwarts, Roxy and Lily were best friends from the start. Ryan, being a seventh year and one of the most popular guys in his grade, was always very protective of his sister, even though he gave her a hard time most of the times.

Ryan wasn't popular for teasing others and making people laugh about it. He wasn't that type of guy. He was popular because he was kind. Not only that, but because every girl from fourth years to seventh years had him on their list of top ten cute guys.

Ryan was popular because he was mysterious and calm, he was always the one to settle fights, not start them. He was a lanky boy that could make jeans and a tee shirt look like a models outfit, not to mention he was captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. He was always a closed book, no one could read him. His dark eyes rarely betrayed any emotion, his face always unreadable.

Roxy on the other hand was the complete opposite. She had such a bubbly personality; it was hard not to like her. You could always tell what was on her mind, mostly because she always talking about what was on her mind. Her eyes always lit up at good news and she rarely went anywhere without a smile.

Ryan stood up and stretched.

"I've got to go to the head's compartment, take care."

The door slid shut once more.

"I've got something important to tell you Lily!" No sooner had she said the words the compartment door slid open again.

"Why hello girls, fancy meeting you here!" Came the cocky voice of a boy.

"I don't even have to ask who it is." Grumbled Lily.

"What do want, Potter?" Lily's voice was icy. _Very icy_.

"We just came here to say hello Evans." James Potter brushed off the tone of Lily's voice as he would brush off a piece of dirt from the snitch he freshly caught in the match of Quidditch. His two close friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, were flanking his sides.

"Ok, you've said hi, now leave."

"Something perplexes me about you, my Lilykins."

"Potter, if you call me that one more time, I will personally cut your arms off. Now leave."

"Hey, even if you did cut off my arms, I'd still be the best seeker around now wouldn't I?"

"Your head really can't get any bigger, can it?" Lily said incredulously.

"I'm hurt deeply!" James mockingly put a shocked face on and covered his heart with his hand. Sirius laughed and even Remus cracked a grin.

"James Potter, leave now before I make you!" Roxy scolded him.

"Hold on one moment, I never got to finish my thought about how Lily perplexes me."

"Fine, then you have to leave." Lily shot her a look and but Roxy wasn't even looking her way, she was too busy gazing into the eyes of Sirius.

"Ok, deal. Lily, you perplex me because you are the only girl who has ever declined me. After all, I am irresistible," he wiggled his eyebrows, "so I just don't see the reason you should keep on saying no."

These words set Lily off.

"Potter, isn't a fan club of girls pining for you enough? Or do you simply have to have every girl in the school? Because if that is the case, you won't be getting your wish. I am not some prize to be won! And evidently, you are not irresistible, at least not to me!" Lily put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him. He stumbled out of the compartment, taking Sirius and Remus with him. Lily then shut the door in his face. She could see the look of complete astonishment take over his face for a few moments, the break out in a grin. He winked at her and walked away, his followers following him.

Now Lily has the look of complete astonishment.

"I go through all of that and he still has the nerve to wink at me?!" Roxy was trying not to smile, but so far her attempts were fruitless and she broke out into a grin.

Now, the thing that was important that I was going to tell you was that over the three weeks, Sirius and I are kind of, you know, dating." Lily's eyes now looked like two green moons.

"I cannot believe-you and him-he's so-so-ARROGANT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" Lily's voice was unbelieving and she had started to pace. Roxy just sat there with an amused look on her face.

"No. No, he doesn't deserve you Roxy. You could do so much better."

"Uh, sorry to say it Lils, but even though you're the smartest and the prettiest witch of our age, you aren't exactly boy smart."

For the third time that day, the compartment door slid open and Lily turned to it with an expression equal to an angry mountain troll. The face looking back looked surprised and a bit intimidated.

Amy Johnson stood in the doorway.

"What's Potter done this time?" Amy didn't exactly hate the mischievous trio, she just tried to agree with Lily since Lily was pretty scary when angered, and angered she became when they were talked about.

"Oh you know, the usual 'I'm so arrogant and you're my prize and you should be thrilled a guy like me could want you' act." Lily huffed. Roxy just laughed.

Just then, the wheels screeched to a stop and they all got their luggage out.

"So, where've you been Amy? We didn't see you the whole trip." Roxy said as they shuffled to a nearby carriage. It was cold and dark and drizzling.

"Oh, I was in the prefect's compartment."

"Really? You're a prefect?"

"Well, not exactly. I'm not sure if I want to be a prefect."

"Why wouldn't you want to be a prefect?" asked Lily.

"It's just I've got a lot of things on my plate right now and-" Both girls ran into Lily.

"Lily, why'd you stop? It's cold out here and we're getting wet!" complained Roxy.

"We're going to a different carriage." said Lily. Unfortunately, all the rest of the carriages had started moving and Professor Slughorn was trying to bustle them into the carriage.

"Oh." Both Roxy and Amy saw what the problem was.

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were sitting there, smirking up at them.

…...

_Hello my friends, I got bored of waiting on ideas for my other stories, and this one just happened to be there at the time, so I now have another story!_

_Grace be with you,_

_Leeanne_


End file.
